


The snake and his Charms

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Magical Charms, Smut, naughty charms, no plot what so ever, oh did i mention smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian charms a ring and gives it to Cullen. Little does Cullen know that he cast a charm upon the ring that will start to feel phantom touches that get him worked up to the point of actually trying to take care of himself discreetly only to find that he has no control of his release, that's left for a certain mage to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snake and his Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leofina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my very own Amatus, Leofina / Fii. You have been a huge inspiration to me and I don't think I'd be here in this fandom without your loving brain to pick and bounce ideas off of. You keep being amazing, you amazing fish you <3

XxDAIxX

“What's this?” Cullen asked while looking at the little box suspiciously, as if it was open up and snap his finger off if he so much as looked at it funny.

“Can a man not give his lover a token of his affections without facing the...well the Inquisition?” Dorian posed with a small smirk, far to proud of himself for the pun he unintentionally used.

“That's not it. I just... I'm not use to this sort of thing. Haven't really been in a ton of relationships.”

Dorian smiled softly and pulled the blonde Commander into his arms. “Nor I. So this is something new for the both of us.”

Cullen smiled back at the mage before pulling him in for a kiss by one of the many straps that held his attire together. They parted, both short on breath, after the through kiss. Cullen once again reached for the box in the Mage's hand and opened it, a rosy blush forming on his cheeks. 

“A ring?”

“Your skills of observation continue to astound me.” Dorian quipped with a grin then added more softly, “ I saw it and I thought of you.”

Cullen pulled the ring from it's velvet encasing and looked at the detail, it must have taken it's maker quite sometime to etch the Lion who was locked in a mighty roar into the silver, the amber eyes gleaming up at him, reminding him of his lover's hazel ones.

“It's wonderful. Thank you.” Cullen said as he slipped it onto his right middle finger.

“Anything for you Amatus.”

“I won't take it off.” Cullen said, another blush rising to his cheeks, why did Dorian have to have such an affect on him.

Dorian smiled then turned to leave the Commander to his commanding, the smile slowly turning into that of a smirk. “That's the idea.” 

XxDAIxX

“Commander are you well? That is the fifth time I've seen you pull at the neck of your tunic.” Josephine said as they stood around the war table discussing strategies. 

“I am fine, it's just a bit stuffy.” 

“Well, if you didn't walk around in that puffy...” 

A glare from Cullen had their lovely Inquisitor shutting her mouth quickly, the elf flashing an innocent smile his way. “I know, I know. It's a symbol of your transformation from a paragon to a rebel.” She held her hands up in surrender.

“That's not....never mind.” Cullen said with a sigh and shake of his head, he wasn't going to try to explain his appearances again, he'd fallen into that trap twice already, he'd learned his lesson. “If we are done here I am going to retire to my quarters to work on that monstrous pile of missives. Ladies.” He said giving a bow of his head to the women in the room before beating a hasty retreat. He could feel sweat rolling down his spine, and make knows why he's been having weird sensations since he'd walked down to join the ladies of the Inquisition at the War table.

He tried to recall if perhaps he'd upset Sera and she was playing one of her practical jokes on him again. That had not been a fun week.

The sun was starting to set by time he made if back to his quarters. He sank heavily into his chair at his desk and whimpered as he saw just how enormous the pile was. It was going to be a long night.

XxDAIxX

What he thought was going to be a long night just kept growing longer and longer the more he found his mind straying from the documents. He had long since removed his cloak and armor, as well as opened up the wood paneling hoping that some cool wind would help calm him. He felt flushed and couldn't seem to rid himself of it. Not to mention he was embarrassingly hard. It wasn't like he was thinking of anything particularly arousing, his body was just responding to maker knows what. He swore to the void he could feel the lightest of touches against his body, but he was alone. Had he not got enough sleep that his mind was playing tricks on him? Was he getting sick?

Whatever the case he was getting no where with his paper work so he leaned back into his chair and let his gloved hand fall to his lap where he fondled himself through his trousers, hoping to gain some relief. This was not the case. He gasped as a violent wave of want washed over him, it had him almost curling over himself, his left hand braced on the desk to keep him from laying face first into it.

“What in all of Thedas is going on.” He whispered to himself. It seemed a little light groping wasn't going to do the trick so with a resigned sigh he stood, vowing to wake early tomorrow to catch up on his work, he walked to the door to make sure it was latched for the night then snuffed out the candle so that the others would know he had turned in for the night. It was pitch dark, but he knew his way around by now. He ascended the ladder leading to his poor excuse of a room, careful to avoid the debris from the slightly caved in roof and stripped his remaining clothing and laid on his cool sheets with a moan of approval. He opened his eyes to look up at the moon and stars that illuminated the bed and he though of the night he and Dorian had spent up here, the way his sinfully tanned skin glistened in the moonlight as Cullen had sank into him. 

He moaned at the memory, his hand now fisting his eagerness. Dorian had panted, moaned, and begged so prettily for him that night. He growled as his pumping quickened thinking of the mage begging for him again. If only he had thought to ask Dorian to join him tonight. 

He dragged his left hand down his body, scratching himself lightly, the way Dorian would have and he gasped out loud, His balls tightening almost painfully as he waited for his release to slam into him. Except no matter how hard he tried he couldn't come. He was stuck on that edge between relief and pain and it was maddening. He had no idea what was wrong with him. First the heat, then the phantom touches and now this.

“I can see the wheels in your head turning.” A voice spoke from the shadowed corner that had Cullen yelp in surprise. He would have been up for his sword in a heart beat but he knew that sensual pur.

“Maker, Dorian. What in the void are you doing over there? How did you get in? Don't tell me you've been up here all night?” Cullen said, and huh, that was odd. He was sure being startled like that would have had his erection flagging slightly but it was still standing proud and eager for attention that it almost distracted him from his lovers answer.

“Of course I've been up waiting for you. I knew it was only a matter of time.” Cullen could hear the smirk in the Mage's tone. And then his breath caught as he finally saw the Mage walking into view. He was completely naked and he could see his cock glistining with precum. He must have been enjoying the show.

“You've been a naughty boy Commander. Didn't think to call you lover to your side to help take care of you.”

“Actually, the thought had crossed my mind, it was just uh... at an inopportune time.” He said  
looking down at said inopportune timing.

Dorian chuckled darkly as he crawled atop the blonde and straddled his thighs, their erections brushing together drawing a deep needy moan from the Commander.

“I see...well then it's a good thing that I was already hear and ready for you then wasn't it?”

Before Cullen could ask for clarification he was clenching his teeth, hands also clenching the Mage's hips as Dorian sank down onto his erection, Maker he must have been preparing himself while watching him masturbate. The thought almost made him come, but then that feeling of being on the edge but unable to finish was back and he was almost sobbing into the Mage's chest.

“Do you want to come Amatus?” Dorian purred darkly into his ear, licking it then nipping it.

Cullen slammed up into the Mage's thrusts.

“Yes, yes, gods yes.” Cullen replied as he thrust helplessly up into the mage.

“Ask nicely, come on, beg for me.” Dorian hissed into his ear then sank his teeth into the others neck to suck a dark bruise there.

“Oh fuck...Please....please Dorian. Make me come.”

Dorian smirked against his neck before he started to ride Cullen faster.

“Yes....good boy. Come for me Cullen, only for me.”

“Maker's breath!” Cullen cried out as he watched Dorian riding his cock, saw the pulse of magic that left Dorian and then the most intense orgasm washed over him, it was like all the denied orgasms he'd been unable to achieve was rushing back into him all at once.

When he came back down to earth he felt Dorian laying on him limply, his own seed quickly cooling on their abdomens but they refused to move.

Cullen pressed a kiss to the others sweaty temple before growling huskily into his ear.

“You had something to do with all this didn't you? You set me up?”

Dorian chuckled darkly. “Guilty, I enchanted the ring I gifted to you. You work way to much, and far to hard. I thought it was about time you enjoyed a night off.”

“And how often do you intend to do this?” Cullen asked with an amused stare to his lover.

Dorian made a show as if he were truly pondering it.

“At least once a week.”

Cullen could do nothing but chuckle, then pulled his lover in for a deep kiss. “Well then, Guess I really do need to keep this ring on at all times.”


End file.
